Logan's First Encounter
by thestockholmaffair
Summary: Mary Anne makes a daring visit to Logan's bedroom during the night. Medium level sexual content, coarse language.


**Logan's First Encounter**

_Tap. Tappity-tap-tap._

I woke with a start. Now I wouldn't exactly say I'm a jock, but I'm a pretty handy footballer and I've just turned 16 so I like to think I don't get scared so easy. However at that moment I was petrified.

'Logan,' came the whisper from outside my bedroom window 'Logan, are you awake?'

My heart rate started returning to normal. It was only my girlfriend, Mary Anne Spier. I glanced at my clock radio. It was half past three in the morning.

'Mary Anne? What on earth are you doing here?' I pushed the cover off the bed and slid the window open.

'Are you gonna let me in or not?' said Mary Anne aggressively, not exactly answering my question. Now let's just say Mary Anne is not known for her forcefulness, and I found this new tone her voice quite a turn on.

My window is the kind with a mesh fly screen on it so to let Mary Anne in I had to first slide the screen out, making sure not to make a sound that could wake my parents. Needless to say they would kill me if they found Mary Anne in my room at this hour.

I watched Mary Anne crawl in wearing jeans and an old sweater, she proceeded to swing on to my bed and spring over next to me before planting a kiss on my cheek.

'What are you doing here?' I asked again.

'Well, Lo-gan,' she said emphasising the second syllable of my name, 'we've been going out a year and we haven't so much as tried mutual masturbation yet. I'm here 'cos I'm fucking horny.'

'Mary Anne!' Now I've spent a lot of time with Mary Anne since I became an Associate Member of the Baby-sitters Club and until that moment I had never heard her swear. And an f-bomb too! The result for yours truly was an instant erection.

'Ah, you do have a dick!' purred Mary Anne into my ear, noticing my growing member through the thin cotton pyjamas.

Now I'm a teenage guy so I'm no stranger to a bit of self-gratification but I'd never had a sexual experience with a girl and this... well, it was happening all so quick! Mary Anne noticed my hesitation.

'C'mon Logan, Stacey's already fucked half the guys in the High School Football Team! Even Mallory gave a blow job to her cousin last summer and she's fricken ugly!'

'I dunno Mary Anne, maybe we shouldn't…'

She pushed me backwards on to the bed.

'Keep talking Big Boy, that accent makes me so hot!'

I'm from Louisville, Kentucky, so Mary Anne and the other girls at the BSC are always commenting on my 'accent'. To tell the truth it gets annoying when they get me to pronounce words over and over.

Mary Anne's brown hair hung down over her face as she straddled me. She gave me a deep passionate kiss and to my surprise started grinding up and down. I felt a stirring in what I like to refer to as my 'party area'. Now I don't know what it's like for other guys of my age but I can get sexually excited by watching paint dry. And this was the absolute sexual highlight of my life, so as my erection throbbed I became keenly aware that I was very close to coming.

'Mary Anne, I'm… I'm…'

'Oh no you don't! You gotta wait for me,' she growled sexily. She sat up grabbed my hand slipped it inside her jeans. She then guided me to her moist opening and pushed my hand up and down.

I'm the first to admit I don't know much about woman's goings on but she seemed to enjoy it. She started making groaning sounds, probably louder than I would have liked considering my brother Hunter was trying to sleep in the next room.

'Yes. Mmm. Right there. Yeah. Just over a bit…. Oh my god, oh my god, yes. Yes. YES! YES! FUCK YEAH! OH MY FUCKING GOD!' Mary Anne screamed.

I could feel my dick getting harder and harder until Mary Anne gave one last grunt and I too reached my climax, feeling a dull warmth spread in my loins. My penis pumped a few times and I could feel the come in my pyjama pants. Mary Anne sighed and gave smirk as I looked into her dark brown eyes.

'Fuck that was good!'

I nodded in agreement. I was spent.

'Hey Logan,' Mary Anne leant over and whispered in my ear, 'next time we try oral, OK?'

**THE END**


End file.
